I'm Gonna get You (hunhan)
by ararun
Summary: (CHAP 2 IS UP)Kai sangat menyukai luhan, ia berkata jika luhan dengannya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. sedangkan luhan begitu menyukai sehun Roommate barunya yang bersikeras jika dia adalah straight Sampai mati . Apakah sehun bisa mempertahankan status ke Straightnya. setelah digoda berbagai cara luhan lakukan? /Hunhan/Kailu/
1. Chapter 1

Sehun menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang dengan memejamkan matanya " Akhirnya bertemu kasur"ia menikmati empuknya kasur tersebut. Rasanya melelelahkan sekali setelah berjam-jam mencari hotel disekitar sekolahnya.

Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan jaket serta bajunya yang masih melekat ditubuhnya lalu ia buang asal , ia sudah tidak peduli lagi barang-barangnya yang paling terpenting sekarang matanya dimanjakan

Sehun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dengan memeluk guling disebelahnya. Baru saja ia ingin terlelap tak lama ia mendengar suara detuman berisik diluar. Seperti orang berlari menutup telinganya dengan bantal agar tidak terdengar lagi suara berisik diluar.

BRUK

BLAM

Sehun terhenyak mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terhempas. Ia sontak membangunkan tubuhnya dan memandang kearah pintu kamarnya, terlihat seorang namja berambut coklat dibelakang pintun dengan nafas yang naik turun

Sehun langsung menatapnya tajam"KAU SIAPA. BERA (_beraninya) _—mppt" belum sempat sehun menuntaskan ucapannya namja berambut coklat itu lansung berlari membekap mulutnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam

"Aku mohon bantu aku! ada yang mengejarkan diluar sana, ada yang ingin menculikku" Sehun menghempaskan tangan luhan kasar "Apa peduliku ha? cepat kau pergi sialan!"

Luhan lansung mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sehun dengan wajah ingin menangis "Please bantu aku! Mereka ingin membawa ku! Kumohon bantu aku! Aku berjanji akan berhutang budi jika kau menolongku! Jeballll"

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal "Mata ku lebih penting dari menolongmu! Sana kau pergi! Aku sedang mengantuk sekali!"

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu lansung membuat luhan berjengit kaget. Ia lansung menarik tangan sehun dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya "PLEASE BANTU AKU! AKU MOHON!"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya melihat namja dihadapannya menangis-nangis, sungguh ia benar-benar sedang mengantuk mengapa ada saja yang membuat dirinya terganggu "Cepat buka bajumu"perintahnya pada luhan

Luhan tergagap "A—apa? buka baju?"

"Kau ingin meminta bantuan denganku kan?!"

"Ta—tapi.."

"CEPAT BUKA"

Luhan menelan salivanya mendengar bentakan sehun, dengan ragu ia membuka bajunya. setelah badannya polos tampa sehelai pun sehun lansung mendorong luhan ke kasur dan menindihnya "He—hey kau mau apa!"

Sehun tak menjawab, Ia lansung menarik selimut untuk menutupi bawahan mereka jadi yang hanya terlihat badan polos mereka sehingga terlihat seperti orang melakukan seks

BRUK

Tepat ketika pintu kamarnya terhempas sehun lansung menciumi bibir luhan dan menutupi wajah luhan dengan lengannya dan sedikit menaik turunkan pinggulnya agar terlihat seperti ia sedang menggenjot orang dibawahnya

"A—ah. Maaf mengganggu"seru salah satu dari namja berotot itu ketika melihat sehun mencium luhan dengan pinggul yang naik turun

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menutupi wajah luhan dengan lenggannya "BRENGSEK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ! KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT KAMI SEDANG APA?! AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN KALIAN"

"Ma—maaf tuan kami tak bermaksud! Jangan laporkan kami, kami kira namja itu pergi kesini. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf"rombongan namja berotot tersebut sebelumnya membungkuk dan menutup pintu kembali

BLAM

Setelah rombongan namja itu benar-benar menghilang, sehun langsung menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam membeku mengontrol detak jantungnya yang ingin meloncat. Bukan karna preman-preman tersebut, tapi ciuman namja yang baru saja ia temui itu begitu memabukkan

"Tunggu apalagi? Aku sudah membantumu? Silahkan keluar"usir sehun, ia merebahkan badannya disebalah luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sehun dengan menyunggingkan bibirnya" Kau pintar juga. Terimakasih."ia membangunkan badannya dan memakai bajunya kembali"Tapi bolehkah aku berapa jam disini. aku takut mereka masih mengintai hotel ini."

Sehun sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut "Hanya 1 jam! Lebih dari itu kau ku seret secara paksa"katanya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup rapat

"Huh. Galak sekali."

.

.

.

.

**Kantin**

"Hari ini katanya ada anak baru"Xiumin akhirnya buka suara dari keheningan dimeja mereka. Ya hari ini memang suasana hati dari teman-temannya begitu buruk. Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tengah berantam hanya makan dengan diam biasanya mereka yang paling heboh dikalangan mereka. Dan tao kemarin kalah memanangkan wushu jadi ia hanya bisa terdiam lesu sedangkan yang satunya lagi Luhan hanya memakan makanannya dengan tersenyum riang tampa membuka suaranya sama sekali

"Katanya sih dia seasrama dengan kita dan seroomate dengan Luhan "Tambah xiumin

Luhan mengangkat kepalahnya "Huh? Benarkah? Akhirnya aku tidak sendiri lagi"

"Dia pindahan dari usa, kurasa dia anak baik-baik"Ucap xiumin lagi sambil menyedot minumannya

"Omong-omong jongin dimana?Tidak biasanya ia menghilang"Tanya tao merasa kejanggalan diantara mereka, biasanya grup mereka akan rame karna kekonyolan bodoh dari kim jongin yang terus menggoda Luhan

"Kurasa aku merasa sedikit damai tampa kehadirannya"Kata luhan acuh

"Dia super heromu luhan"Timpal chanyeol

"Omong-omong kemarin aku dikejar mereka lagi"ungkap luhan

Baekhyun yang tadinya sangat tertarik menghabisi makanannya langsung menatap luhan dengan serius "LALU?! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SELAMAT?!"

Luhan tersenyum-senyum

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bercerita musibah dengan tersenyum"coletah xiumin yang melihat senyuman luhan

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan ku. Dia begitu tampan! Yang paling penting dia menyelamatkan ku dengan begitu ah. . romantis"Luhan menompang dagunya di meja sambil tersenyum-senyum membayangkan kejadian kemarin, ia rasa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

"Romantis? Dia membawa mu terbang seperti filem spiderman?"Tanya chanyeol

"Bisakah kau tidak berimajinasi terus?"Ketus xiumin melirik chanyeol

"Ah aku tahu! Pasti dia menyembunyikan mu ditempat gelap-gelap dan hanya kalian berdua disana. Apa kalian berpelukan juga?!"Ucap baekhyun antusias sambil mengancungkan sumpitnya

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Bahkan lebih dari itu!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya"Omo?! Benarkah?!"

"Jadi begini—"

"HAI SEMUA!"

Tak lama datanglah salah satu anggota mereka dengan gaya cengengesannya yang menjadi salah satu karakternya. jongin meletakkan nampannya dimeja dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping luhan "Hai my destiny!"Kai mengusap-ngusap rambut luhan

"Lanjutkan luhan!"Ucap baekhyun

"Ya jadi begini—"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"Tanya jongin yang membuat baekhyun ingin mencekiknya, ia sudah terlampau penasaran dengan cerita luhan

"Kau cukup hanya mendengarkan!"Bentak baekhyun pada jongin

"Chanyeol pacarmu galak sekali"Jongin menyenggol sikut chanyeol

"Dia lagi datang bulan, aku pun di maki-makinya"bisik chanyeol pada jongin

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU MENDENGARMU!"Baekhyun melemparkan sumpit ke arah chanyeol "Lanjutkan ceritamu luhan! Jangan pedulikan kaum gaib disekitarmu"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya"Jadi saat aku keluar ada beberapa orang yang mengintaiku dan akhirnya aku bersembunyi di kamar hotel temanku. Saat aku rasa mereka tidak mengejarku, aku keluar dari kamar hotel temanku dan ternyata mereka ada disana aku dikejar mereka—"

"OH TUHAN! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU!"potong jongin dengan wajah khawatir

"Jongin diam dulu!"kini xiumin yang mulai sebal dengan jongin

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tertangkap tapi aku berhasil membebaskan diri dan berlari mencari pertolongan orang. Dan pas sekali aku melihat ada pintu kamar yang tertutup tidak begitu rapat aku masuk meminta pertolongannya"Luhan mulai menyunggingkan bibirnya

"Lalu?!"

"Ya dia menolongku. Berpura-pura melakukan seks padaku"

"APA?!"

"MWOYA?!"

"JADI KAU TIDAK VIRGIN LAGI"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya "Hanya pura-pura!"

Jongin semakin emosi ia memegang kedua bahu luhan "SIAPA ORANG SIALAN ITU HAH?! BIARPUN MENOLONGMU, KAU TELAH DI NODAINYA! "

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Ku bilang hanya pura-pura"

"Tapi kau disentuhnya kan?! "Tanya jongin lagi

"Ya hanya ciuman saja"Jawab luhan acuh

"OMO! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN! DASAR KURANG AJAR! SIAPA ORANG ITU HAH?!"

Xiumin menghela nafasnya "Sudahlah.. yang penting luhan tidak diculik kembali"

"Biarkan aku yang membersihkan bibir mu luhan"Jongin menangkup kedua pipi luhan dan bersiap ingin mencium bibir luhan

"YAK!"Luhan memukul-mukul wajah kai "MAU APA KAU HAH?!"

"Membersihkan noda di bibirmu Luhan!"

"Apanya yang membersihkan,eoh?! Kau semakin menodai bibirku! Jangan dekat-dekat padaku!"Luhan menggeserkan tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah jongin

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama seorang Oh sehun bersekolah di Asrama Chungdam School. Sehun adalah pindahan dari Amerika. Ia di Amerika hanya bertahan sampai sebulan saja. Sehun sudah tidak tahan bersekolah disana menggunakan Bahasa inggris. Ia benar benar lemah sekali dalam berbahasa inggris.

Dulu temannya berkata _'jika kau tinggal seminggu di Amerika. Aku yakin kau akan cepat fasih"_ namun nyatanya itu tidak berlaku dengannya sehun benar benar gagap . Memesan sekotak pizza saja ia masih bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Jadi ia putuskan ia ingin kembali ke negaranya yang tercinta

Dan sekarang Sehun masih menatap halaman asrama sekolahnya yang begitu luas dengan tatapan bingung. Ia membuka peta ditangannya sambil meletakkan koper nya "Kurasa kelas ku begitu jauh. "

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang sudah siap membacakan puisi kalian, bisa maju"Kata park seongsaenim dengan melipatkan tangannya didepan kelas sambil memandang murid-muridnya yang tengah gugup karna lupa jika ada tugas membacakan puisi hasil karya sendiri

"SAYA SAM SAYAA"jongin dengan begitu semangat mengangkat jarinya

"Silahkan Kim Jongin. "

Kai tersenyum lebar ia dengan percaya dirinya maju kedepan sambil memandang sang pujaan hatinya (Luhan)

"Kim jongin sudah hafal dengan puisinya?"Tanya park seonse tersebut

"Tentu saja! Inspirasi puisi saya ada disini jadi saya pasti ingat"Jawab jongin dengan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu bisa dimulai"

Tatapan mata kai terus tertuju pada luhan, luhan pun rasanya sebal sekali melihat kai terus menatapnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun

_"Aku sedang jatuh cinta_

_Hati meletup-meletup, membayangkan wajah seriang pelangi__  
__menari-nari lembut di khayalan."_

Anak anak lansung bersorak-sorak mendengar puisi jongin "Belum selesai tema-teman! Ehem ehem"

"_Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta_

_Saat ejekannya terdengar pujian, hujatannya sebagai sanjungan,__  
__dan cemo'oh nya terasa rayuan.. "_

Baekhyun terkikik sambil menyenggol lengan Luhan " Puisi untukmu tuh HAHAHA"

Luhan memutar matanya sebal " Kau tau? isi perutku ini seperti ingin menyemburkan ketika mendengarkan puisi bodohnya. Dia itu benar-benar mempermalukanku! Kau tidak lihat?! Anak-anak terus melirik menggoda padaku!"umpat luhan dengan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada jongin, dan jongin hanya mengedipkan matanya pada luhan. "Ewh menggelikan"

"_Membuat bunga bangkai sewangi melati_

_Menghilangkan efek gravitasi bumi_

_Menumpulkan kawat berduri.."_

Luhan sudah malas sekali mendengar puisi bodoh dari kim jongin, ia mulai membangunkan dirinya dari tempat duduknya "Saem! aku izin ke kamar mandi!"

"Tunggu Jongin menyelesaikan puisinya luhan "balas park seonsae yang masih fokus menilai puisi jongin

"Saem aku sudah muak mendengar puisinya."

Kai memegang dadanya " Oh.. sakit hatiku. Bagaikan pisau yang menusuk—"

"Shut Up!"bentak luhan dengan kai. Kai pun terdiam walaupun begitu ia masih menghiasi senyumnya di wajahnya

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan menjadi pusat tatapan mata dikelas itu. Tak lama seorang namja masuk ke dalam kelas.

Park seongsaenim beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Ahh! Kau pasti anak barunya "park seonse mendekati Namja itu. Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan yang tadinya ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas ketika melihat namja yang masuk ke kelas ia menganga tidak percaya. Itu namja yang telah menolongnya, betapa bahagianya dirinya mengetahui jika ia adalah teman kelasannya. Luhan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku ia sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Tidak jadi ke kamar mandi?"Tanya baekhyun dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala cepat dari luhan dengan senyuman bibir yang mengembang.

"Kim Jongin.. kau bisa duduk kembali"suruh park seonse pada jongin

"Tapi saem aku belum selesai "jongin menatap sedih park seonse

"Kau sudah mendapatkan nilai A+ Kim jongin tak perlu khawatir"

"Bukan begitu saem! Aku ini sedang mengutarakan perasaan ku melalui puisi. Mengutarakan perasaan itu tidak boleh stengah stengah saem—"

"Ck sudahlah kai! Puisimu membuatku pusing saja. Cepat sana kembali!"Celetuk luhan pada kai yang membuat kai akhirnya pasrah

"Baiklah,takdirku sudah menyuruhku kembali duduk. "kai berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya sambil tersenyum manis pada luhan

Park sonse menarik Sehun ke tengah tengah kelas. "Anak anak kita kedatangan anak baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama Oh Sehun. terimakasih" perkenalannya yang singkat. Sehun menatap satu persatu siswa dikelas masih bingung mengapa tidak ada wanita dikelas ini

Merasa kecanggungan dengan perkenalan sehun yang terlampau singkat. Park sonse lansung menyuruhnya duduk. Dan tepatnya duduknya disebelah meja luhan.

Diam-diam luhan tersenyum senyum _'HEHEHE BERARTI DIA SE ROOMATE DENGANKU! '_

_._

_._

Sehun menuju kearah kamarnya dengan langkah gontainya "Aku tidak tau jika sekolah ini Namja semua. Bagaimana mungkin aku selama beberapa tahun di dalam asrama ini tampa wanita, pengecualian guru."

Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya yang bertulisan name Tag _'Xi luhan_' dan dibawah name tag tersebut masih kosong. Tentu saja itu untuk namanya, Ia memasukkan Name tagnya yang baru saja diberikan dengan kepala sekolah.

Ia menekan password kamarnya

Klik

Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintunya

DUARRR

Sebuah balon meledak tepat diatas kepalanya dan menghujani pernak penik dikepalanya. Sehun langsung terhenyak kaget_ 'Apa-apaan ini?!'_

"WELCOME MY ROOMMATE "seorang namja berambut coklat memeluk sehun dengan erat

"Hey apa apaan ini!"sehun mendorong kencang tubuh luhan

"Ini suatu ucapan selamat datang Oh sehun"luhan tersenyum manis pada sehun, sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat luhan. ia seperti tidak asing dengan wajah luhan.

"Sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu! Saat di hotel kemarin! Kau menyelamatkan ku. Tak kusangka ternyata kau akan bersekolah disini dan sekamar denganku."ucap luhan dengan antusiasnya "Bukankah kita jodoh?"

Sehun berjalan mendahului luhan dengan acuh. ia menatap kasur yang bertingkat"Kasurku pasti yang dibawah bukan?"sehun melempar tas nya dikasur itu tampa menunggu jawaban luhan .sudah pasti itu tempat tidurnya,karna kasurnya begitu rapi dibanding diatas terlihat berantakan sekali.

Luhan membalikkan badannya "Tentu saja! aku sudah merapikan kasurmu. Dan memakaikan parfum di kasurmu"luhan berlari duduk dikasur sehun. sebelum sehun merebahkan tubuhnya

Sehun menatap luhan yang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum menatapnya. "Mengapa kau disini?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya mencari sebuah alasan "Hanya ingin menjalin teman dengan teman baru"

"Tapi aku tak membutuhkahnnya! Kau silahkah pergi"

Luhan tersenyum sambil berdiri "Arraseo! pasti kau lelah sekali bukan? Ah yaa jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Atau ingin aku temani keliling Asrama ini. aku akan mengantarkannya dengan senang hati"

Sehun membuka kancing bajunya tepat dihadapan luhan "Sayangnya aku tak membutuhkannya" ia melepaskan bajunya "Dimana keranjang baju?"tanya sehun menatap luhan yang kini tengah memandangi tubuhnya

"Tidak ada keranjang baju untukmu . Keranjang pink itu milikku jika kau ingin menggabung baju kotormu denganku, gwenchana" Luhan menatap sehun dengan tersenyum

"Tidak terimakasih."sehun membuka resleting celana seragamnya dan menurunkannya yang hanya menyisakan underwearnya

"Mengapa kau menatapku terus,eoh?"tanya sehun sambil melempar baju kotornya di pojokkan

"Tubuhmu bagus! Kau pasti sering nge gym ya?!"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku wajar jika kau iri dengan tubuhku. Tubuhmu begitu cungkring rata. Tidak menarik sekali dipandang wanita"

"Aku tidak butuh dipandang tertarik oleh wanita"Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada sehun "Aku ini gay sehun."

Sehun melotot tak percaya "Ga-gay?"

"Kurasa kau sama seperti ku bukan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang aku sama sepertimu! Aku waras 100%!"

Luhan melangkah maju mendekati sehun " 95% Namja di asrama ini gay. Dan bukankah kau pernah menciumku? Ah kurasa ciumanmu cukup liar pada seorang lelaki. Apakah kau masih straight setelah mencium lelaki begitu gairah?"

"Hey! itu sebuah pertolongan! "

Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh sambil mendekatkan diri pada sehun "Semoga kita melakukannya lagi"bisik luhan di kuping sehun "Cepat pakai bajumu, kau membuatku bergairah"

Setelah kejadian itu sehun tidak lagi tidur dengan bertelanjang bulat

.

.

.

..

**Hai****  
****bagaimana? lanjut tidak? kalau lanjut comment yaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Runko

.

.

.

BDW BACA DARI AWAL LAGI YANG PERNAH BACA  
TAKUTNYA LUPA

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan 06:30 Sehun masih terbaring nyenyak di tempat tidurnya walapun alarm sudah memecahkan pendengarannya, ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Bahkan sekarang Luhan sudah selesai mandi dengan menghabiskan waktu stengah jam sehun masih di alam mimpinya.

"Oh tuhan, Sehun! Kau masih tidur" Luhan menarik selimut yang masih bergumul di tubuh Sehun, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan bahkan belum berbenah ia masih memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya .

"Sehun! Cepat mandi! 5 menit lagi masuk jam pelajaran!" Luhan menarik guling yang ada di dalam dekapan sehun

"Hng" Sehun hanya bergumam dengan masih menutup matanya .

Luhan menghela nafasnya melihat sehun masih meneruskan mimpinya. Luhan menaiki ranjang dan duduk diperutnya, ia menarik kerah sehun dengan kuat "SEHUN! BA—AKHH"

Tampa disangka Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke dekapannya dan ia gulingkan tubuh Luhan kesamping, Luhan yang masih kaget dalam posisi tersebut hanya terdiam sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tak berapa lama luhan mulai menyunggingkan bibirnya, ia meletakkan wajahnya di dada sehun dan membelas pelukan sehun dengan erat, Ia tertawa bahagia dalam hati _'Kesempatan emas jangan dibiarkan HOHOHO_ '

TITTT (suara pintu terbuka)

"Luhan yeobo, ayo berangkat se—YATUHAN " kai menganga tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, Luhan bertelanjang di dekapan anak baru, dengan emosi yang membuncak ia mendekati sehun dengan menggepalkan tangannya .

"YA!"kai menarik tubuh sehun dengan kasar hingga ia jatuh dari kasurnya "BRENGSEK! HARI PERTAMA KAU SUDAH MEMPERKOSA PACARKU" tampa aba-aba ia langsung menduduki perut sehun dan melayangkan tinjuan di wajah Sehun "DASAR KURANG HAJARR!"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya "KAI HENTIKAN!" pekiknya dengan panik, ia dengan terburu-buru beranjak mendekati kai yang terus memukuli sehun tampa menyadari jika handuk di pinggangnya sudah terlepas "KAI KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"Luhan menjambak kencang rambut kai dengan kencang sehingga kai menghentikan pukulannya dan mengerang kesakitan

"ARGHHHH LUHANN! LEPASKAN! DIA HARUS KUBERI PELA—ARGHHH SAKITT"kai terus mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan luhan yang menjambak rambutnya. luhan menarik paksa rambut kai hingga ia berdiri dari tempatnya tampa peduli teriakan kai yang kesakitan

Sehun memegangi pipinya yang sudah lembam oleh kai, sehun menahan nafasnya yang ingin mengeluarkan emosinya "FUCK! MENGAPA KAU MEMUKULKU BRENGSEK!"pekiknya sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya, ia benar-benar tidak terima dirinya yang tidak bersalah sama sekali dipukuli dengan penuh ketidakmanusiaan. sehun baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempatnya namun ia menghentikan pergerakannya ketika melihat di hadapannya

GLEK

Luhan membelakangi dirinya tampa busana sama sekali sehingga ia dapat melihat jelas bokong putih nan mulus milik luhan yang begitu menggoda iman, sehun sekali lagi menelan ludahnya sambil membayangkan bagaimana bokong itu ia remas-remas, ia jilati dan memukulnya hingga me(merah)—Sehun tersadar atas pikiran kotornya ia langsung menggelengkan keras kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya _'Dia lekaki sehun, astaga! Sadar sadarr' _ia terus memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan membalikkan badannya _'Mengapa dia seenak jidatnya saja bertelajang!'_

Sehun mulai berdoa agar tuhan menguatkan imannya agar tidak goyah dengan ke normalannya . ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya menghilangkan pikiran kotornya yang terus menyelinap di pikirannya,tak lama ia kembali berfikir mengapa ia begitu gugup melihat luhan bugil? Oh ayolah sehun,Kau bahkan sering melihat milik kris(sahabatnya). Kalian sama-sama memiliki batang sehun! seharusnya kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu!

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SOPAN ! MEMUKULI SEHUN TAMPA TAHU SEBENARNYA"Luhan masih terus memaki-maki kai dengan terus memukul kepala kai

"LUHAN! DIA TELAH MEMPERSKOSAMU! BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Luhan memukul kembali kepala kai "SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG KAU SALAH PAHAM! AKU HANYA MEMBANGUNGKAN DIRINYA TAPI DIA TIDAK SENGAJA MENARIKKU, KAU INI BENAR-BENAR!"

Sehun yang pusing dengan perkelahian kai dan luhan ia membalikkan badannya tampa menatap bokong mulus luhan yang bisa saja menggoyahkan imannya"BISAKAH KALIAN KELUAR!"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sehun yang berada dibelakang luhan"EOH? KAU MENGUSIR KAMI HAH? BERANI SEKALI DIRIMU"Kai menunjuk-nunjuk sehun tidak terima

Sehun balas menantang tatapan kai "APA? INI KAMARKU AKU BERHAK MENGUSIR ORANG YANG MEMBUAT ONAR DISINI"

"MEMBUAT ONAR ? LALU BAGIMANA DENGANMU YANG BERBUAT MESUM ?!"Kai balik menatap tajam sehun dengan mulai mendekati sehun

Luhan yang berada ditengah-tengah antara mereka berdua ia berusaha mendorong tubuh kai yang berusaha maju mendekati sehun "KAI KUBILANG KAU SALAH PAHAM"

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kai rasanya ia ingin menginjak-Injak mulut sialannya itu, sudah memukulnya sekarang menuduh dirinya berbuat mesum "SIAPA YANG BERBUAT MESUM, BRENGSEK! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA SINI LAWAN AKU"

Kai langung menaiki kedua lengan bajunya "OH KAU MENANTANGI KU?!"Kai bersiap maju ingin mendekati sehun namun luhan terus menghalanginya

"YAAA! KENAPA KALIAN BERANTAM"pekik luhan, ia merentangi tangannya dan terus menghalangi kai yang sudah bersiap ingin menonjok sehun disisi lain sehun tidak fokus pada kai yang ingin menyerangnya, mata sialannya terus mencuri pandang pada bokong luhan yang bergerak-gerak manja yang merengek meminta disentuh

'_ERR SIALAN!'_

BUG

Mendapat pukulan dari kai akhirnya naluri ke'laki'annya dapat teralihkan namun sialnya mengapa dia tidak sadar jika kai sudah lolos dari hadangan luhan. Sehun memegangi pipinya dan meleparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada kai "KAU!" Sehun langsung mendekati kai dan bersiap ingin menumbuk kai namun aksinya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat

"KUMOHON JANGAN BERANTAM"Pekik luhan sambil memeluk sehun

Sehun semakin menelan ludahnya karna benda kebangaan luhan menyentuh tepat di batang kebangaannya, FUCK!FUCK! ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir waras lagi, siapapun singkirkan setan kecil ini dari tubuhnya!

Kai yang melihat luhan memeluk sehun ia sungguh tidak terima "YA!YAA! MENGAPA KAU MEMELUK SI CABUL BRENGSEK ITU!"kai menarik bahu luhan tapi luhan tetap tak kunjung melepaskan dekapannya

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan kai ia semakin emosi "MWO!? APA KATAMU?!"sehun menatap sengit kai, ia bergerak ingin menghantam wajah kai namun sih mungil luhan masih saja memeluknya "YA ! LEPASKAN TANGANMU!"

"ANIYAA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANNYA JIKA KALIAN TERUS BERANTAM"luhan terus memeluk erat sehun hingga sehun merasa batas pertahanan imannya runtuh

Kai masih tidak terima wahai destiny-nya (Luhan) memeluk tubuh si brengsek sehun yang telah mencabuli destiny-nya. Ia masih berusaha mungkin menarik tubuh luhan dari dekapan "LUHAAN LEPASKAAN! KAU MEMBUAT HATIKU HANCUR!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Lama mereka saling mempertahankan posisi dan sehun yang masih mempertahankan keteguhan imannya yang sudah 2% lagi runtuh. akhirnya mereka terdubruk jatuh karna kai terpleset menginjak gelas plastik sehingga ia dengan sialnya jatuh keras mendubruk sehun dan luhan

KLEK

"YAAK! ADA APA INI BERISIK SE—OMO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAN!YATUHANNN!"ketua asrama exo itu tercengang melihat sehun yang berbaring dengan luhan berada diatas badannya dan ditiban kai dan lagi luhan yang kini terkepit dua orang itu dengan bertelanjang tampa busana, orang-orang melihatnya akan berpikiran jika mereka sedang melakukan threesome.

"Su—suho ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

...

"Kalian sudah tahu kan! Dilarang keras melakukan seks diasrama apalagi sesama laki! Dan lebih parahnya kalian melakukan TWO IN ONE (threesome maksudnya) Oh tuhan kalian benar-benar!"Heechul sang kepala sekolah memandangi ketiga muridnya yang berada dihadapannya dengan terus memijat dahinya, bagaimana mungkin murid terdidiknya melakukan hal yang menjijikan."Dan dirimu luhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau mau saja menjadi korban dua lelaki cabul ini"

"Saem jangan salah paham. kami tidak melakukan apa-apa"Bela luhan yang tidak terima dituduh sebagai korban 'two in one'. enak saja! memangnya dia slutty yang merelakan lubangnya dipakai untuk dua lelaki, membayangkannya saja dia sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Kau sudah tak usah mengelak lagi, sudah jelas suho(ketua asrama exo) mengatakan jika dirimu telanjang dalam himpitan dua lelaki ini" heechul menunjuk sehun dan kai yang sudah pasrah saja

"Aku saat itu habis mandi saem! dan aku tidak tahu jika handukku sudah jatuh dari pinggangku. Aku mencoba melerai mereka yang terus berantam, tapi karna ulah kai kami tertubruk bersama"Ungkap luhan dengan wajah yang meyakinkan agar heechul percaya padanya

Heechul melipat tangannya di dada "Mau apapun alasanmu aku tidak percaya! Mana ada pelaku yang mau mengakui"

"SAEM AKU SERIUS!"

"Sudahlah luhan kau jangan terus membela diri jika hanya karna dirimu adalah korban pencabulan kedua lelaki ini. Aku tetap pada pendirianku, kalian di-hu-kum!"Ucap heechul penuh penekanan

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnyaa _'APA-APAAN DIA? KORBAN PENCABULAN?!'_

.

.

.

.

"Hah sungguh sial"Umpat sehun sambil terus menggkerok permen karet di aspal dengan pisau dan memasukkannya kedalam kaleng sampah, hari pertamanya ia sudah mendapat masalah menyedihkan. Dia sungguh menyesal memaksa orangtuanya untuk mengembalikan dirinya ke korea hanya karna ia tidak bisa berbahasa inggris bersekolah disana, ternyata bersekolah disini lebih mengerikan.

"Ck, mengapa mereka tidak membuang permen karet ini pada tempatnya sih!"Luhan terus menggrutu sambil mengerok permen karet itu dengan susah payah

"Padahal aku hanya membela kebenaran tapi mengapa aku ikut terjerumus"Eluh kai sambil mengelap air keringat di dahinya

"Membela kebenaran apa eoh? Kau hanya membuat api menyala."Ketus luhan pada kai

Anak-anak yang berlalu lalang disekitar sana tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat sehun,luhan dan kai yang hanya mengenakan boxer tampa mengenakan baju, ditambah lagi name tag besar yang bergelantung di leher mereka dengan tulisan 'KAMI BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN MESUM LAGI' ah betapa malunya mereka bertiga

"OMOOO! LUHAN BABY!"Pekik suara cempreng dari kejauhan, siapa lagi jika bukan baekhyun. Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan mendekati luhan yang berada dihalaman

"Luhan mengapa kau bisa dihukum seperti ini?!"Tanya xiumin yang shock melihat luhan yang begitu memprihatinkan bukan prihatinkan karna ia dihukum melainkan badannya yang kurus kerempeng membuat xiumin begitu prihatin

"Kami dituduh melakukan threesome"jawab luhan malas-malasan sambil terus mengkerok permen karet di aspal

"Aigoo! Luhan ku yang malang. Kalian memang dituduh apa benar-benar melakukannya?"tanya baekhyun dengan ikut berjongkok di hadapan luhan

Luhan menghela nafasnya memandang baekhyun "Aku berani bersumpah tidak melakukannya, ini semua karna ulah kai sialan yang membuat onar dan membuat kami di tuduh melakukan threesome"

Kai yang lagi-lagi disalahkan luhan hanya terdiam pasrah "Aku selalu salah dimata luhan"

Tao yang berdiri didekat kai mengepuk-ngepuk punggung kai "Kau pasti kuat kai."

"Jadi sampai kapan kau melakukan hukuman ini?"Tanya xiumin yang semakin prihatin melihat teman unyu nya ini dihukum seperti ini

"Sampai heechul puas melihat kami dipermalukan, err aku benar-benar kesal padanya!"Umpat luhan sambil mencabik cabik aspal

.

.

.

.

.

**Kantin**

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dengan memiringkan kepalanya, ia sungguh lelah berjongkok dihamparan sinar matahari mencongkel-congkel permen karet terkutuk itu dijalanan

"Luhan ini minum jusnya"Baekhyun meletakkan jus jeruk tepat dihadapan luhan yang masih menatap lurus kedepan

"Kaki ku sangat keram"Eluh kai dengan memijat-mijat kakinya

"Kulitmu semakin eksotis saja jongin"Komentar xiumin menatap kulit kai begitu miris

"Kurasa aku semakin seksi dengan kulit seperti ini"Jawab kai, mereka semua yang mendengar ucapan kai seakan-akan ingin muntah

"Seksi,bokongmu! "Cibir baekhyun

"Bokong ku memang seksi, kau ingin merabanya eoh?"Balas kai dan mendapat tatapan menjijikan dari baekhyun

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa dituduh?"Tanya chanyeol dengan melirik kearah jongin

"Kami saling bertubrukan sehingga dikira habis melakukan mesum"Ungkap kai dengan melanjutkan memijat betisnya

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin"Malang sekali kalian, hanya karna bertubrukan dituduh melakukan mesum"

"Sebenarnya karna luhan telanjang di himpitan kami sehingga semakin kuat mereka mencurigai kami"Tambah kai, Luhan masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya

"TELANJANG?!"pekik baekhyun kaget ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan "Mengapa kau terlanjang luhan?! Kau tidak berniat menggoda anak baru itu kan?!"

"Aku habis mandi baek, aku tidak menyadari handuk di pinggangku sudah terjatuh"jawab luhan dengan mengangkat kepalanya ia mulai meminum jusnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadari jika ia benar-benar terlanjang"Celetuk kai "Padahal itu kesempatan berharga"

"Untung nya kau tidak melihat"timpal xiumin

Luhan sedari tadi hanya diam dengan mata yang fokus pada seseorang. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik seseorang yang ia incar, tak lama ia menyunggingkan bibirnya. Denga tampa izin ia mengambil makanan-makanan dimeja dan ia letakkan di nampan makanannya

"Ya!ya! mengapa kau mengambil makananku"pekik chanyeol tidak terima kimbab nya di rampas oleh luhan

"Kalian tahu kan aku tadi sangat lemas sekali menjalani hukuman, aku butuh asupan energi yang banyak"Dengan seenak jidatnya luhan menumpuk semua makanan teman-temannya di nampannya "Aku pergi dulu ya guyss! Aku mencintai kaliaaann!"Luhan mengangkat nampan makanannya dengan langkah tergesah-gesah ia berlari mendekati sehun yang tengah duduk di meja bersama seorang lelaki

Mereka semua melongo melihat luhan yang begitu saja meninggalkan mereka dengan makanan kosong, yang hanya tersisa minuman.

"Ada apa dengan dia"Tanya tao yang hanya ditanggapi mereka dengan mengedikkan bahu

"Kurasa dia telah jatuh cinta pada roomate barunya"Tebak xiumin dengan memperhatikan luhan yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan sehun

"MWO?! Jatuh cinta?! Tidak,tidak! Luhan hanya mencintaiku"Kai menyilangkan tangannya di dada

"Kau pikir luhan mengambil makanan kita untuk dirinya sendiri? Tentu saja itu untuk anak baru itu, apalagi jika bukan luhan sedang mengincar anak baru itu"Sela baekhyun

"Hah burger-burger ku "eluh xiumin yang menatap miris nampannya yang hanya tersisa satu butir kentang, itupun langsung diambil tao

...

Sehun hanya menggernyitkan dahinya melihat luhan tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya "Mwo?"

Luhan tersenyum pada sehun dan mendorong nampannya ke arah sehun "Sebagai perminta maafku padamu. Karna aku kau jadi terlibat masalah"

Sehun melihat makanan di nampan luhan yang begitu banyak ada dua ayam, 3 burger, spagetti, kimbab, bulgogi, kimchi , kentang, dan eskrim "Untukku?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sambil tersenyum manis sehun

"Aku kenyang, kau mau taemin?"Tanya sehun menoleh kearah taemin yang baru saja menjadi temannya

Luhan menggrucutkan bibirnya tidak suka"Aku kan hanya memberikannya padamu sehun"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Kenapa? Aku kan melakukan ini agar kau memaafkan ku"

"Jadi kau menyogokku makanan agar aku memaafkan mu?"

Luhan terdiam "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku"

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Aku selesai makannya, jika kau masih belum selesai aku duluan"katanya pada taemin, dan taemin ikut bangkit dari tempatnya "Aku sudah kok makannya"

Sehun pun meninggalkan luhan yang terduduk sendiri dengan menatap hampa makanannya.

"Yang sabar ya"Taemin menepuk-nepuk kepala luhan dan langsung berlalu pergi, Luhan berdecis sebal melihat taemin berdekatan dengan sehun

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

Saat dikelas luhan tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandangan kearah sehun yang duduk disebelah mejanya terkadang jika sehun menyadari jika ia diperhatikan ia menoleh kearah luhan dan luhan langsung membuang mukanya ke manapun agar sehun tidak menyadari dirinya memperhatikan dia

"Luhan fokuslah belajar"Bisik baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya

"Aku tidak menyukai matematika baekhyun"balas luhan dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada sehun yang terlihat sedang fokus sekali melihat kearah papan tulis

"Setidaknya matamu menghadap kedepan luhan"bisik baekhyun lagi agar tidak terdengar mengobrol

Luhan tidak mengidahkan perkataan baekhyun dia malah sekarang asik menulis di buku tulisnya. Luhan kini menghadap kearah sehun. ia melempar gumpalan kertas kearah sehun sehingga sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luhan yang tengah mengangkat bukunya dengan tulisan _'Istirahat nanti aku akan menemani mu keliling sekolah ini^_^' _ setelah Sehun membacanya ia kembali menghadap kedepan tampa memberi respon apapun pada luhan

Luhan menggrucutkan bibirnya karna sehun tidak merespon dirinya, ia mencoret coret kesal buku tulisnya "Ck! Bagaimana mungkin aku di acuhkan!huh, sialaan!"

"Xi luhan"

"MWO!"balas luhan dengan berteriak tidak sadar jika yang memanggilnya adalah gurunya

Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya langsung menyenggol keras lengan luhan "Itu kyuhyun saem bodoh!"bisiknya

Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya ia baru menyadari kesalahannya "Mi—mian saem aku tidak menyadari—"

"KELUAR"

"Ta—tapi a—aku"

"Aku tidak suka murid pembangkan, silahkan keluar!"perintah guru itu dengan wajah galaknya

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan kesal

"Huh menyebalkan sekali hari ini"Luhan berdiri di depan kelas dengan terus menggrutu

...

Jam pelajaran kali ini adalah belajar melukis mereka semua sudah berada di dalam ruangan melukis setiap anak masing-masing disiapkan kanvas. Ketika semua sibuk melukis, hanya Luhan yang sibuk memperhatikan sehun yang berada disampingnya yang terlihat fokus sekali melukis,sedangkan dibelakang luhan ada jongin yang sedang serius sekali melukis dengan terus melirik kearah luhan yang berada didepannya,kali ini model dalam lukisan kai adalah luhan.

"Bisakah kau jangan terus memperhatikanku"

Sehun menoleh kearah luhan, luhan pun yang tertangkap basah yang sedang memandangi sehun hanya bisa menyengir pada sehun

"Eoh itu, lukisan mu sangat indah! Aku jadi terpaku melihatnya"Alesan luhan dengan terus melihat lukisan sehun dengan ber'wow' ria

Sehun hanya menatap luhan malas ia kembali fokus melukis, ia sungguh risih sekali sedari tadi luhan terus memperhatikannya bukan hanya memperhatikannya bahkan ia diikuti luhan terus. saat sehun ke kamar mandipun luhan terus mengikutinya layaknya penguntit yang mengawasi korbannya, ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan luhan yang terus mencari perhatiannya.

Sehun masih terlalut dalam pikirannya sampai ia tidak sadar jika luhan sudah menarik bangku dan kanvas mendepet padanya "Wow indahnya"

Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya, ia langsung kaget sejak kapan luhan sudah mendepetkan dirinya padanya "Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Sejak kau melamun hehehe. Tolong buatkan aku sketsa apapun yang kau bisa, aku sungguh lemah sekali dalam melukis,pleaseeeee"Luhan mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang sama sekali tidak ampuh pada sehun, sehun awalnya menolak mentah-mentah namun luhan terus merengek meminta ia gambarkan untuknya ia hanya bisa pasrah

"Tapi setelah ini kau kembali ketempat mu"

Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sambil tersenyum manis pada sehun. Sehun akhirnya pun menyerah dan mulai membuatkan sketsa di kanvas luhan.

Disisi lain kai yang masih sibuk melukis luhan dari belakang, ia mendongakan kepalanya mencari-cari model lukisannya yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya"Dimana luhan" ia menoleh ke kanan, ternyata luhan sedang mendepetkan dirinya pada sehun, Kemarahan kai pun membuncak dia mengenggam kuat pensil nya perantara kecemburuannya yang sudah tingkat akhir sampai akhirnya pensil itu patah dengan mengenaskan "Terkutuk kau anak baru!"dengan perasaan kesal mengambil kuasnya mengacak-acak brutal gambarannya dengan penuh kesal

"Hey hey item kau kerasukan setan eoh?"Tegur xiumin yang berada disebelahnya merasa terusik karna kai begitu berisik sekali mengusak-ngusak kanvasnya

"Akan ku hajar dia!"Umpat kai tampa mengidahkan ucapan xiumin

Xiumin hanya menggernyit bingung melihat kelakuan kai sungguh menganehkan

...

Sehun selesai menggambarkan sketsa pada kanvas luhan "Sana kembali!"usir sehun yang sudah tidak tahan luhan terus mencuri-curi kesempatan mengusap-usap pahanya bahkan luhan dengan sengajanya menghembuskan nafasnya dileher sehun dan itu membuat sehun semakin bergidik ngeri

"Wah indah sekali! Apakah ini rusa?"Tanya luhan dengan antusiasnya melihat gambaran yang dibuat sehun

Sehun memutarnya bola matanya malas "Ck, cepat kembali ketempatmu!"

"Baiklah baiklahh makasih sehunn"Sebelum dia pergi dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi sehun, sehun sontak kaget dan menoleh kearah luhan yang sudah menyeret jauh-jauh kanvasnya dan tempat duduknya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, ia sepertinya benar-benar harus menjauhkan diri dari setan kecil itu sebelum dia menjadi tidak waras

.

.

.

"Hey kau"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya melihat kai menghadang dirinya "Ada apa?"

"Kau jangan dekati luhan-ku!"Kai menatap tajam sehun

"Aku? Dia yang terus mendekati ku!"bela sehun yang tidak terima jika dia dituduh mendekati luhan, enak saja menuduhnya seperti itu dirinya saja bahkan sekuat tenaga menjauhi luhan yang terus saja mengikutinya

"Oke aku akui memang lebih dominan luhan mengerjarmu,kau senang kan dia mengejarmu, eoh?! Aku curiga kau mengguna-gunai dirinya kan agar dia terus mengejar-ngejar mu?! Melakukanlah dengan jantan jangan main curang"

"Hey hey kau ini bicara apa ?! mengguna-gunai luhan? Yang benar saja! Dengar baik-baik ya-"Sehun melirik ke name tage kai "Kim jo-ngin, aku tidak gay! Aku menyukai wanita "tegasnya

Kai tertawa renyah "Haha omong kosong apa ini, jelas tadi pagi aku melihat kau memeluk luhan-ku!"

"Memeluk luhan? "tanya sehun masih tidak mengerti

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh,sialan! Aku jelas sekali kau memeluk luhanku! Dasar munafik"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dengan menatap kesal jongin "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, jika kau berkata padaku untuk aku menjauhi luhan seharusnya kau yang mengatakan pada luhan-MU itu untuk menjauhi diriku."Sehun berjalan melewati jongin

"YAK! SAEKKIAA (keparat/sialan) ! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Aku sungguh menyukainyaaa!"Luhan berguling-guling dihamparan bulu-bulu karpet itu, ia sungguh tidak bisa mengutarakan yang ada dihatinya, hatinya meletup-letup membayangi sehun. Dia sungguh benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sehun hingga ia tidak sadar jika bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum hanya membayangi wajah sehun yang membuat dia menggila

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya melihat temannya yang tiada henti menyebutkan kata

Sehun

Sehun

Sehun

Dan sehun

"Sehun tidak gay,luhan"ucap baekhyun melirik luhan sebentar dan kembali memainkan pianonya

"Tapi aku bisa membuatnya gay!"

"Kurasa sangat susah, lihatlah dirinya begitu angkuh"

"Kau tahu baek? Aku pernah dicium sehun"

"Luhan sudahlah kau kembali latihan jangan menghayalkan yang tidak pasti"

Luhan menggerucutkan bibirnya "Aku serius tahu! Yang menolong ku waktu itu sehun. Mungkin aku dan dirinya adalah jodoh kami dipertemukan kembali di asrama. "

Baekhyun hanya mangguk-mangguk menanggapi luhan yang ia pikir hanya hayalan semata

"Baek ajari aku menggoda sehun, kau kan jago sekali dalam hal menggoda lelaki tuh"Luhan mendepetkan dirinya pada baekhyum yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disebelah baekhyun yang tengah bermain piano

"Tidak untuk lelaki straight seperti dirinya."Balas baekhyun dengan terus menekan tuts piano

"Tidak ada yang berbeda baek, hanya saja sehun masih menjadi lelaki waras kurasa menggoyahkan sedikit pikirannya bisa"

Baekhyun memandangi luhan dengan serius "Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukainya?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat "Ne"

"Bagaimana dengan jongin?"

"Kai hanya sahabat ku baek. Pleaseee bantu aku menjerat sehun"Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dihadapan baekhyun

Baekhyun memegang dagunya dengan mata menatap luhan sambil berfikir "Eum baiklah akan kubantu. Bagaimana jika merubah penampilan mu dahulu agar terlihat seperti eum uke menggoda"

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya "Huh?"

"Mungkin dengan begitu sehun bisa tertarik padamu, bagaimana?"

Luhan dengan antusias menganggukkan kepalanya "Boleh boleh! Kapan kita pergi?"

"Mungkin besok, besok hari libur bukan?"

Luhan langsung memeluk erat baekhyun "AAAAH kau memang sahabat ku yang paling terbaikkk"

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa masalahmu"Tanya kyungsoo. kyungsoo seorang ketua asrama xoxo sekaligus penjaga perpustakaan karna dia adalah siswa paling teladan disekolah. Ia begitu menggilai apapun yang berbau greentea bahkan dia pernah mencampurkan sup dengan bubuk greentea agak menganehkan memang tapi itulah keunikkan ketua asrama xoxo, ia juga adalah pendengar baik dari keluh kesah seorang kim jongin, makanya jongin jika ada masalah dia akan meminta kyungsoo menemani dirinya dan memberikan beberapa makanan yang berbau greentea agar kyungsoo mau menemani dirinya

Kai dengan wajah murungnya menyeruput minumannya "Luhan "

"Ya dia kenapa?"tanya kyungsoo sambil memakan biskuit greenteanya

"Sepertinya luhan menyukai anak baru itu"ungkap kai dengan wajah lesunya

"Oh sih sehun itu? Dia di asrama exo kan?"Tanya kyungsooo

"Lebih tepatnya sekarang dia seroomate dengan luhan, hatiku benar-benar hancur kyungsoo! Apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun"

"Bagaimana jika luhan berpacaran dengan sehun?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Memangnya sehun gay juga?"

Kai kembali mengingat ucapan sehun yang mengatakan jika dirinya tidak gay "Dia sih mengakunya tidak gay, tapi aku tidak percaya!"

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak gay, aku sudah membaca dari wajahnya."

"Jika sehun tidak gay, yang bermasalah disini adalah luhan. Dia terus mendekati sehun, tersenyum pada sehun, begitu bahagia didekat sehun aku melihatnya begitu pedih kyungsoo! Luhan yang tercatat sebagai takdirku mengejar-ngejar lelaki yang tidak punya hati seperti dia, kau pasti tahu apa yang kurasa kan sekarang. Benar-benar rasanya sakit sekali"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar curhatan jongin hanya mangguk-mangguk sambil menikmati biskuitnya "Lalu kau bisa apa jika luhan menyukai sehun?"

"Menyingkirkan sehun mungkin"

"Dengan cara apa,eoh? Kau ini begitu memaksakan perasaan seseorang jongin"

"Kau tahu kan? Aku begitu mencintai luhan, aku sungguh tidak akan melepaskan dirinya walaupun dia menyukai sehun. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi mendapatkan luhan"

Kyungsoo hanya mangguk-mangguk saja "Yah aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa, aku hanya bisa bantu doa"

.

.

.

**Hari libur**

LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHTT UWOO UWOOO  
LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHTSABER

Sehun yang masih terlelap tidur mulai terusik dengan kehadiran suara ringtone handphone yang memecahkan pendengarannya. Ia tetap tidak merespon panggilan masuk dari handphonenya bahkan ia sekarang sudah menutup kupingnya dengan bantal

LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHTT UWOO UWOOO

"Hash! Jinja!"Sehun mengambil kasar handphonenya yang berada di meja tepat sebelah tempat tidurnya "Eoh yeoboseyo?"

"_SEHUN! CEPAT MANDI"_

"Ini siapa?"

"_Ini kris sialan, Kau hari ini libur kan? Apa boleh keluar asrama?"_

Sehun membaringkan badannya melihat kalender didekat meja belajarnya "Astaga ini hari minggu?"

"_Ck cepat mandi dan temui aku di kafe biasa. "_

"Yo baiklah" Sehun mengakhiri sambungan telepon ia masih malas sekali untuk mandi, ketika ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ia melihat sebuah note kecil berbentuk love tertempel di besi tempat tidurnya

**Selamat hari minggu Oh sehun!  
Semoga hari mu menyenangkan  
Selamat bersenang-senang ^_^  
hari libur selanjutnya ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama**

**-Xi luhan **

Sehun menghela nafasnya membaca note tersebut "Kurasa dia menyukaiku, hah menyedihkan sekali diriku" ia mulai berjalan mendekati kamar mandi, lagi-lagi dia menemukan note itu lagi tertempel di pintu kamar mandi

**Sehun sepertinya kunci kamar mandi kita sedang rusak  
jadi jangan menutupnya begitu rapat ya! **

**-Xi luhan '3'**

"Aku tidak peduli !" Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan menghempaskan pintu itu

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mewarnai rambut dengan warna merah baekhyun-ah?"Tanya Luhan dengan memandang Baekhyun dari pantulan kaca

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan"balas baekhyun sambil membaca majalah

Luhan hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap kembali dirinya dipantulan kaca "Noona apakah aku cocok dengan warna rambut sepertinya ini?"Tanyanya pada wanita tersebut yang sedang hairdryer rambutnya

"Kau terlihat begitu tampan Luhan"Jawab taeyon sambil tersenyum pada Luhan lewat pantulan kaca

"Omong-omong kata baekhyun kau ingin terlihat badboy ya?"Tanya taeyon

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku ingin membuat seseorang terpikat padaku"

Taeyon tersenyum penuh arti "Eum seperti itu, kalau kau berminat aku akan menindik kupingmu bagaimana? Seperti nya kau akan terlihat mempesona"

Luhan menggeleng keras"Aniyo! Itu pasti menyakitkan noonaa!"

"Padahal aku menawarkan gratis, kau tahu?Tindik itu sekarang mahal tahu"Taeyon mematikan hairdryer-nya "Sayang... jika aku menindik Luhan kau tidak keberatan kan?"Tanya taeyon menoleh kearah baekhyun

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah "Kau bisa noona?"

Taeyon menganggukkan kepalanya "Tentu saja! lihat ini"Taeyon menyibakkan rambutnya dan memperlihatkan banyak tindikan dikupingnya "Dan disini" Taeyon menaikkan bajunya dan memperlihatkan pusarnya yang ditindik

Baekhyun tercengang melihatnya "Omo, Sayang kenapa kau semakin nakal saja"

Taeyon menaikkan bibirnya "Apa aku terlihat seksi? "

"Sangat sangat seksi sayang"baekhyun melemparkan senyuman mesumnya pada taeyon "Ah kalau begitu aku percaya. Tolong tindik Luhan kalau bisa tindik di daun teliganya tiga kiri kanan ya. Ah sepertinya di hidung cukup badboy"

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun langsung memegangi kuping dan hidungnya "ANDWAEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Sehun menatap dirinya terlebih dahulu menatap dipantulan kaca dengan merapikan rambutnya, setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan memutar knop pintunya"Ash ternyata benar pintu ini rusak"

Sehun melihat sebuah note kecil di pintu dia langsung mengambilnya

**Apakah kau terkunci? Seharusnya kau mendengar ucapan ku!  
Tungguhlah sampai kai datang ke kamar memanggil diriku  
Kau minta tolong padanya untuk membukakan pintunya**

**-Luhan **

Setelah membaca note dari luhan, panjang umur sekali seperti sebuah suara diluar kamar mandi yang meneriaki nama Luhan

"Luhan yeobo?! Kau dimana?"

Langsung saja sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kencang "Please tolong buka kan pintu ini!"

Kai yang mendengar sebuah gedoran dari pintu kamar mandi, ia langsung mendekati pintu itu "Luhan kau didalam?"

"Bukan ini Sehun, Kumohon tolong buka kan pintunya aku terkunci"

Kai hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya "Oh jadi kau di kurung oleh Luhan?ckck sungguh kasihan"

"Tidak! Kamar mandi ini rusak. Kumohon buka kan pintunya"Teriak sehun lagi dari kamar mandi

"Oh seperti itu? Aku tidak peduli"Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya ingin meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi namun sehun terus berteriak-teriak meminta tolong padanya

"KUMOHON BUKA KAN PINTUNYA! ! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU"teriak sehun memberi penawaran dan membuat kai berhenti melangkah dan kembali menghampiri kamar mandi dengan mengeluarkan seringgaiannya

"Kalau begitu kau menghadap heechul dan meminta dipindahkan kamarnya"

"Bagaimana jika heechul saem tidak mau?"

"Kalau begitu dompetmu akan ku sita sampai kau pindah kamar dari luhan"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ini sungguh menyakitkan!"Luhan menendang kaki baekhyun yang menahan tawanya melihat Luhan begitu tersiksa di tindik taeyon

"Nah sekarang kuping kirimu"Ucap taeyon membuat Luhan kembali menegang

"Baekhyun please aku sudah tidak tahan"Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meminta belas kasih pada Baekhyun

"Bagaimana mungkin kau ditindik hanya kuping kananmu. Tidak seimbang"Baekhyun mulai memegangi Luhan agar ia tidak kabur dari tempatnya

Taeyon yang melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat penuh tekanan batin ia sedikit iba"Sayang... aku tidak tega melihat Luhan. Satu tindikan saja mungkin"

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang meminta belas kasih padanya, iapun menghela nafasnya "Baiklah satu tindikan saja"

(siapa tau yang mau nindik dirumah sendiri :v)

Taeyon menuangkan alkohol dikapas dan mulai mengusapkan telinga luhan untuk menghilangkan bakteri di telinga luhan"Luhan jangan tegang gitu kau pasti sudah terbiasa" Taeyon menempelkan es batu yang dibalut plastik di telinga Luhan agar tidak terlalu sakit jika ditusukkan jarum

"Ck sungguh jika bukan karna baekhyun aku tidak akan mau menyakiti diriku sendiri"gerutu Luhan dengan sebal

Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan "Semangat dong demi sehun"

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah merubah diriku habis-habisan dia tetap tidak merespon ku"

"Kau seharusnya mendoakan dirimu agar berhasil "

Setelah satu menit telinga luhan di dinginkan es batu, taeyon mengelap telinga luhan dengan kapas "Luhan jangan bergerak ya jika sakit gigit saja lengan baekhyun"Taeyon meletakkan sabun dibelakang cuping telinga Luhan

Luhan menarik tangan baekhyun bersiap akan mengigit tangannya

"He—hei jangan tangan ku lampiasannya—AKHH LUHAAAN"Baekhyun berteriak kencang saat Luhan mengigit kencang pergelangan tangannya "Ya—YAK! Sakit Luhan!"

Taeyon semakin menusukkan jarum tindik dengan gerakan memutar diteliga Luhan sampai menembus ke belakang

"ARGHHH INI SUNGGUH MENYAKITKAN LUHAAAAN!"Baekhyun terus berteriak kencang karna Luhan terus mengigit kencang lenganya. ia rasa pergelangan tangannya sudah berdarah oleh Luhan

Taeyon menarik jarum tindiknya"Nah selesai" Taeyon mengelap darah yang keluar dari telinga luhan dengan tisu

"Ah sial tanganku"Baekhyun menatap miris pergelangan tangannya yang begitu tercetak bekas gigitan

"Biar kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan"Luhan memeletkan lidahnya pada baekhyun

Taeyon memberikan banyak macam anting dihadapan baekhyun "Mau yang mana?"tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit dilengannya, ia memilah anting-anting itu "Sepertinya untuk yang itu simple saja warna hitam polos"baekhyun menunjuk anting berwarna hitam yang berbentuk cincin

Taeyon mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memasangkan di telinga Luhan "Chaa, Luhan ku sudah jadi lelaki mempesonaaaa "Taeyon memutar bangku luhan menghadap kaca

Luhan menatap dirinya di pantulan kaca dengan berbinar "Wah aku sungguh berubah baek"

.

.

.

.

"Ah sudah lama sekali tidak kemari"kris meneguk winenya sambil menatap sayu orang-orang yang tengah menari mengikuti alunan musik

"Bagaimana kau bisa dia korea? Bukankah kau banyak kerjaan dicina"Tanya Sehun dengan meneguk winenya

"Aku kesini untuk mencari hiburan aku pusing sekali mengurus kantor ayahku. omong-omong bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?menyenangkan?"

Sehun tertawa renyah "Sangat menyenangkan hingga kurasa aku ingin bergelinding ke jurang"

Kris menggernyit tidak mengerti

"Hari pertama aku sudah dikejutkan jika siswa disana gay dan ternyata sekolah itu khusus lelaki, hari kedua aku dituduh melakukan sex threesome dan berakhir dihukum mencongkel-congkel permen karet setiap sudutsekolah, sungguh menyenangkan bukan?"

"Wait, gay? Dan apa? Threesome?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya, disana mayoritas gay semua"

"Lalu yang dituduh threesome apa bersama lelaki?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi"Ya tentu saja disana tidak ada murid wanita, kami bertiga bertubrukan dan sialnya sih lelaki dungu itu tidak pakai baju dan membuat mereka salah paham, yaa dan kau pasti tahu akhirnya bagaimana"

Kris menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan sehun "Pftt, mengapa kau sial sekali "

"Belum lagi lelaki dungu itu yang se roomate dengan ku sepertinya menyukaiku"lanjut sehun menceritakan kisah tragisnya

"WHUT? Menyukaimu?"

Sehun kembali meneguk winenya "Dia mendekati ku terus, aku benar-benar gila dibuatnya. Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak gay tetap saja dia tidak menyingkir dari hadapanku, kau tahu? Dia terus mencoba menggodaku, menggelus pahaku hampir saja tangannya meremas penisku jika aku tidak menghentikan dirinya. Dia benar-benar sakit jiwa"

Kris semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia langsung terbahak bahak hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat sehun teman sehidup sematinya terperangkap disekolah gay, bayangkan saja biasanya sehun akan di kelilingi wanita-wanita seksi namun sekarang—"BUAHAHAHAHA" kris sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang roomate sehun yang menyukai dirinya, ia sudah berfikir lelaki itu berbadan kekar, berewokan, muka mesum, atau bisa jadi lelaki gendut, membayangkannya saja kris sudah cukup prihatin pada sehun.

Sehun menatap sebal kris "Ck, hentikan tawamu sialan!"

Kris terus tertawa hingga ia mengeluarkan air matanya sambil memukul-mukul bahu sehun "HAHAHA"

Sehun yang melihat kris tertawa terbahak-bahak ia begitu menyesal menceritakan kisah mengenaskannya "Mati saja kau kris! Hentikan tawamu yang membuat orang disini takut padamu"

Kris mulai meredakan tawanya walaupun ia rasanya ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya diwajah sehun, entah mengapa mendengar cerita sehun ia begitu terhibur sekali "Pfthh.. "

"Sudah seharusnya aku tidak bercerita denganmu"

.

.

.

"Kau beruntung sekali memiliki pacar seperti taeyon. "komentar Luhan yang merasa iri sekali pada baekhyun. baekhyun sepertinya mempunyai banyak pacar yang menjabat menjadi pemilik toko. Setahu luhan, baekhyun memiliki pacar yang memiliki toko make up,toko kaca mata, toko bubble, toko sepatu, toko baju, toko bunga , toko aksesoris bahkan sampai seorang dokter operasi plastik ingin dia kencani tapi sekarang dia baru mengetahui pacar barunya memiliki salon. Jika pacar-pacar baekhyun disatukan mungkin sudah bisa tercipta mall . yang ia pikir bagaimana baekhyun membagi waktu untuk mengecani mereka-mereka padahal baekhyun saja di asrama tidak boleh keluar.

Baekhyun hanya asik mengaca dengan merapikan rambut barunya "Hidup ini tidak ada yang gratis maka dari itu aku memikirkan caranya bagaimana jika hidup ku menjadi gratis"

"Dengan mengencani pemilik toko-toko eoh?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku pintar kan? Hehehe"

Luhan berdecak melihat baekhyun yang begitu licik "Hooh kau bukan pintar tapi bagaimana dengan chanyeol ,eoh?"

"Chanyeol itu pacar aku yang sebenarnya"

"Lalu mereka-mereka palsu?"

"Tentu saja, mereka kan bendahara ku"

"Omoo, baekhyun benar-benar licikk"Luhan berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya

"Aahhh bagaimana setelah ini kita ke club? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak kesana"tawar baekhyun

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias "BOLEH-BOLEH!"

"Tunggu dulu! Sebelumnya kita ke tempat pacarku yoona (pemilik toko baju) lalu ketempat wendy (pemilik toko komestik) lalu em mungkin kita ke tempat krystal (pemilik toko kaca mata) "

" Ck aku malas jika aku hanya jadi lalat disana"

"Hey aku membawa mu kesana untuk mencarikan mu baju gratis dan mempoles sedikit wajahmu agar seperti artis-artis,huh"

"Kalo begitu aku mau MUEHEHE"

.

.

.

.

Setelah baekhyun dan luhan mampir-mampir ketempat toko pacar-pacar baekhyun mereka sekarang pergi ke club dengan sangat fashionable bahkan mereka sekarang terlihat lebih mirip artis boyband.

Luhan yang kini sudah dipoles tipis dengan BB cream , disertai bibir pink yang sempurna dengan menggunakan lipgloss etude house dan jangan lupakan matanya yang mengenakan softlen abu-abu mahal yang sangat nyaru sekali sama mata seakan-akan itu adalah mata asli luhan. Ia juga mengenakan baju oblong warna hitam dengan tulisan '_FUCK ME HARDER_' dengan dibalut jaket kulit yang sangat bagus dan disertai kalung tengkorak

Baekhyun yang berada disamping luhan tak kalah mempesona dari luhan, rambut coklat keemasannya yang mempermanis lelaki itu dengan eyeliner sempurna menghiasi matanya dan kaca mata coklat merek leoprad bertengger di hidung mungilnya sedikit lipgloss pink yang mempermanis bibirnya. Ia menggenakan kaos v-neck yang memamerkan dada putih yang mulus dan dibalut jas santai.

Percayalah gaya keren mereka adalah gratisan dari pacar-pacar baekhyun -_-

"Whoah pacar-pacarmu sangat baik ya! Padahal aku berniat membayarnya tapi mereka menolaknya. Aku jadi ingin seperti mu baek"Ungkap luhan dengan terharu karna mereka menghabiskan waktu yang indah mampir ketoko pacar-pacar baekhyun, mereka dapat memilih apapun yang mereka suka tampa mengeluarkan uang sepersen pun, luhan seperti baru meresakan surga dunia

"Kau ingin seperti ku? Kau harus pintar merayu"

"Aku sering merayu wanita mereka bukannya tersipu melainkan kabur, aku awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa mereka kabur. Dan ternyata aku baru sadar mereka kabur karna berfikir aku ini lesbi, menyedihkan sekali bukan?"

"Berarti kau memang tidak ditakdirkan menjadi diriku. ."

"Mungkin memang aku ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan dengan lelaki"

"Aku akan mendoakan jika takdir mu adalah oh sehun"

...

"Sepertinya aku ingin one night stand"ucap sehun dengan melirik satu-satu para wanita yang menarik untuk dia tiduri

"Kurasa hyuna sedang menganggur itu"Kris menunjuk hyuna yang sedang merokok diujung

"Tapi kris aku boleh minta satu permintaan?"

Kris menoleh padanya "Tentu"

"Jadi begini dompetku disita oleh lelaki sialan diasrama ku, jadi kau yang membayar wanitaku ya?"Sehun menyengir kuda sambil mengelus lehernya karna malu

Kris sedikit tertawa "Mengapa kau harus malu-malu seperti itu"Kris melemparkan dompetnya pada sehun dan langsung ditangkap sehun"Pakailah"

"Ah kau memang sahabat terbaikku! Aku mencari wanita dulu oke"Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kris yang masih terduduk di bar menikmati minumannya

Tak lama kris mendengar suara berisik disebelahnya dua orang namja yang mulai duduk disebelahnya dengan tertawa cekikikan

"Sekarang aku yang mentraktir mu minum! Ayo pesann"Ucap luhan dengan bersemangat

"Whoah kau yang traktir nih? Apakah ini sebagai utang budi pemberian pacar-pacarku hm?"

"Eum itu juga termasuk tapi karna kau sudah menemaniku pergi jadi aku akan mentraktirmu! hehehe"

Baekhyun mangguk-mangguk "Baiklah, temanku yang unyu ini memang baik sekali! " baekhyun menekan-nekan bell dan tak lama datanglah bartender yang tampan dengan postur tubuh yang sudah terlihat sangat atletis

"Satu botol vodka, 4 botol bir disatukan dan ditambah es batu yaaa"pesan luhan pada bartender itu. Bartender itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Omoo! Dia tampan sekali luhan!"Puji baekhyun sambil melihat bartender itu "Dia tidak terlihat seperti bartender. Pakaiannya saja bukan kostum seperti bartender"

Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh "Ahh aku tidak peduli dia bartender atau bukan"

"Ah aku akan menggodanya setelah ini"gumam baekhyun

"Ckck kau belum cukup pacar bergelimpangan disana sini"

"Jika bertemu lelaki seperti dia jangan disia-siakan luhan!"

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang dan bartender itu meletakkan dihadapan baekhyun dan luhan "Selamat menikmati"Bartender itu baru saja ingin pergi namun baekhyun langsung berteriak memanggilnya kembali

Bartender itu menoleh kearah baekhyun "Ada apa?"

"Jika berminat temani kami mengobrol "Baekhyun menaiki sebelah alisnya dengan tersenyum pada bartender itu, bartender itu menyunggingka bibirnya "Tentu"ia menarik bangku dan berhadapan baekhyun. Dan luhan yang berada disamping baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya sambil meneguk vodkanya

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja disini, aku sepertinya baru pertama kali melihatmu disini"Tanya baekhyun sambil menuangkan teko plastik yang berisi bir tersebut di gelasnya

Bartender itu menompang dagunya di meja "Aku bukan bartender, aku pemilik club ini"jawab lelaki tampan itu

Baekhyun hampir tersedak mendengar kata 'Pemilik' baekhyun menyeringgai dalam hatinya, mangsa barunya kali ini begitu sempurna. Pokoknya baekhyun harus mendapatkan hatinya"Mengapa kau menjadi bartender disini

"Hanya ingin saja"Balasnya

"Ah seperti, itu omong-omong kita belum kenalan. Namaku baekyun, dirimu?"

"Ahn jaehyun"

Luhan yang berada disebelah baekhyun yang merasa diacuhkan dia hanya terus meneguk vodkanya berkali-kali walau lehernya sakit sekali

"Agassi.. apa ini milikmu?"Tegur seseorang, luhan menolehkan pada orang yang menegurnya yang kini menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan

"Ahh ya terimakasih"Luhan menerima sapu tangan itu dan kembali ingin meneguk minumnya namun dia tersadar sesuatu dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke lelaki tersebut "Apa katamu? Agassi?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Hey! Aku ini lelaki! ck aku sudah berdandan layaknya preman kau masih saja berfikir aku wanita"gerutu luhan tidak terima, bagaimana bisa namja dihadapannya menyangka dirinya wanita?! Dia sudah merelakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menindik telinganya agar terlihat lelaki sesungguhnya dan jangan lupakan beberapa kalung tengkorak yang memperlihatkan sisi gangsternya.

Kris menatapnya masih tidak percaya, memang sih dada nya terlihat rata tapi bukan pengecualian jika ia tidak terlihat seperti wanita. Wajahnya sangat cantik "Ohh aku tahu, kau sedang menyamar menjadi lelaki ya? Em apa mungkin kau lesbi ingin menjerat wanita-wanita disini"

Sekali lagi luhan terkaget mendengar ucapan kris. Yatuhan.. Mengapa semua orang menyangka dirinya lesbi jelas-jelas dia gay

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam menahan emosi yang terbendung dihatinya cukup sudah dia dituduh lesbi. ia menarik kedua tangan namja di hadapannya itu kearah dadanya sehingga membuat kris terkaget, yang di dalam pikiran kris mengapa wanita ini blak-blakan sekali menggoda dirinya

"See? Aku rata! Tidak mempunyai dada yang besar"Bentak luhan pada namja tersebut dan lansung menghempaskan tangan kris

"Tapi bukankah banyak wanita yang tidak memiliki buah dada?"

"JADI KAU MASIH TIDAK PERCAYA AKU LELAKI?!"Yatuhan, luhan sungguh emosi pada lelaki dihadapannya rasanya ia ingin menghajar namja itu karna terus berfikiran dia wanita "Dengar baik-baik suara ku tidak cempreng. Dan aku juga mempunya batang seperti yang kau punya? Kau masih percaya, eoh?"Luhan menarik tangan kris kearah penisnya "SEE?! Ini penis asli buka hasil jahitan!"

Kris meneguk air liurnya menyentuh gundukkan di selangkangan luhan

"Kris aku tidak jadi menyewa wanita seperti—HEY? Apa yang kau lakukan memegang—"

Mendengar suara sehun, kris langsung menarik tangannya dari gundukan di celana sehun "Eoh,uh, jangan salah paham dulu sehun!"

Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, betapa berbinarnya matanya melihat pujaan hatinya dihadapannya "OMOO! SEHUN-KU!"Luhan turun dari bangkunya dan menghambur kepelukan sehun, sehun sontak kaget lelaki/wanita asing tiba-tiba memeluknya

"Ya!ya! apa-apaan ini?! Kau siapa?!"Sehun segera mendorong luhan dari tubuhnya sehingga luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada sehun

"Aku luhan, sehunie! Aah mengapa kau bisa disini? sepertinya kita memang berjodoh dipertemukan dimanapun"Ungkap luhan yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dirinya melihat kembali pujaan hatinya

Sehun menggernyitkan dahinya mencoba mengingat-ngingat nama luhan, dan akhirnya dia langsung tersadar. Ia melihat penampilan luhan dari atas sampai bawah sungguh sangat berbeda, terlihat beda, eum ya beda.. kali ini terlihat lebih menarik "Luhan? "tanyanya lagi dengan memastikan

"Ne! Ini aku luhaan"jawab luhan dengan antusias

Sehun pun merasa tuhan sekarang tidak adil, disaat ia ingin bersenang-senang menghilangkan rasa stressnya karna bertemu lelaki yang terus mengganggunya dan ternyata orang yang membuat dirinya frustasi kembali muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau mengenalinya hun?"Tanya kris yang sedari tadi hanya menatap bingung sehun dan luhan yang sepertinya begitu 'akrab' ah ralat hanya luhan yang bersikap akrab pada sehun

Sehun yang masih shock melihat kehadiran luhan dia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi "Teman sekolahku"Jawab sehun malas-malasan, dia kembali duduk disebelah kris dan luhan pun ikut duduk berada disebelah sehun "Kau kenapa duduk disini ,eoh?!"

"Huh, sehun galak sekali.. aku kan hanya ingin menemani mu"

"Aku tidak perlu kau temani!"

Luhan menggerucutkan bibirnya sebal

Kris mendekati bibirnya pada telinga sehun "Jadi ini lelaki yang menyukaimu?"bisiknya pelan, dan sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "Tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan"

Sehun memutar bola matanya pada kris "Dia benar-benar buruk, asal kau tahu"

"Eoh? Kalian membicarakan ku ya?"Tanya luhan curiga melihat sehun dan kris saling berbisik

"Kau percaya diri sekali"cibir sehun tampa mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan

"Jadi kau tidak jadi menyewa wanita hun?"Tanya kris basa-basi

"Mereka merebutkan ku, kau tidak lihat aku berantakan sekali ini? Mereka ganas sekali"Curhat sehun menunjukkan kemejanya yang sudah sangat kusut sekali

"Omooo?! Kau ingin menyawa gadis?tidak boleh tidak boleh! "Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di dada "Akan lebih baik melakukannya dengan ku,eotte? Aku menawarkan gratis loohh"Goda luhan dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada sehun niatnya luhan ingin menggoda sehun tapi sehun yang melihat luhan seperti itu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sudah berapa kali bilang padamu,eoh? Aku tidak gay seperti kalian"Sehun meneguk winenya dengan kasar

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, ia sudah kehabisan akal menggoda sehun

"Mungkin tak ada salahnya. Mencari pengalaman"Celetuk kris, membuat sehun menoleh padanya

"Apa maksudmu eoh?"

"Melakukan seks pada lelaki?"Balas kris santai

Sehun membelakkan matanya mendengar ucapa kris "Kau gila,eoh?!"

Luhan pun yang merasa mendapat restu dari kris dia langsung menarik wajah sehun dengan kedua tangannya

"Hey, hey apa apaan ini!"Sehun ingin menyentak tangan luhan tapi luhan semakin kencang mencengkram pipinya

"Kau belum saja tahu sensasinya sehun, mungkin kita bisa memulainya dari ciuman"Luhan mulai mendekati wajahnya pada sehun membuat sehun semakin ketakutan

**TBC**

**Pleasee responnya ngebosenin apa engga klo iya entar dibuat ulang : (((( chap ini sebenernya udah 5 kali diubah ceritanya soalnya takut garing dan bosenin-,- agak bingung cari feelnya kalo uke yang ngejar-ngejar seme. Sebenernya masih gapercaya diri mau ngepost **

**Bdw, makasih semua yang udah fav follow komeeennn0 terharu bgt banyak yang nungguin padahal ini ff iseng huhu, pasti pada mikir runko nyebelin bgt buat ff stengah-stengah terus-_- jadi sebenernya runko ganti laptop eh buka ffn kagak bisa sama sekali, numpang dilab sekolah ga bisa juga, sampe ke warnet buka ffn kaga bisa kebuka pdhl pengen apdet ff obsession dan akhirnya nyerah dan males buat ff gara-gara ffn gabisa dibuka kira2 setahunan lah ya hiatus. waktu itu iseng buka ffn dilaptop temen dan bisa kebuka bahagia bgt-_- akhirnya apdet ff lewat dia terus huhu menyedihkan.**

**Bdw jangan lupa komen yaa! Yang sering komen runko kasih ff fivesome(luhan,kris,kai,sehun,chanyeol) secara pribadi/? **


End file.
